Angel of Light
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter 3 is Up!* "Don't worry Kari," he whispered softly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never let you go..."
1. Jealousy and a Confession at the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So DON'T SUE!

AnimeAngel: Hiya everyone! This is my first attempt at a Digimon fic, so please be kind to me!

Davis: I'll be kind…IF you get me together with Kari.

TK: No, Kari's going to be with me!

Davis: No, me!

TK: No, me!

Kari: Wow! They're fighting over me!

Tai: They're WHAT? Hey, this is my sister you guys are talking about. Don't tell me you actually love her!

Kari: What's that supposed to mean?

Tai: Nothing…but…

Davis: NO, ME!

TK: ME!

AnimeAngel: God…*sweatdrop* Umm…enjoy the fic. I hope you all-

Kari: You think I'm unattractive Tai?

Tai: NO! I didn't mean that Kari! Honestly!

TK: You're the most attractive girl on earth Kari!

Davis: Yeah…she's MY girl!

TK: NO, MINE!

AnimeAngel: *Sigh* Enjoy the fic! (Takes out a newspaper) Who wants to get whacked?

(The room is silent. Then, the arguing continues).

AnimeAngel: Oy…well, there's only one thing to say in a time like this…JERRY, JERRY, JERRY! (Jerry Springer. I don't watch that show but it'd be the perfect show for all this arguing). Bye everyone!

The Angel of Light 

Chapter One- Jealousy and a confession at the beach.

"Hi Kari!" TK called cheerfully. It was Saturday morning and all the Digidestined were going to the beach. They were meeting at the park.

Kari smiled. "Hi TK!"

"Did you bring anything for the picnic?" TK asked.

"I brought some cookies, soda, and napkins. You?" Kari asked.

"I brought some salad, potato chips, and forks. I bet Davis didn't bring anything," TK said, laughing.

Kari smiled a little bit but shook her head. "That's mean TK…I bet he did."

"Thank you Kari," Davis said, walking over to them. "Hello Kari, you look beautiful today…as always. Hello…TK. And for your information, I brought some cupcakes and brownies."

Kari blushed. TK scowled slightly.

"Oh no! I forgot something at home. I'll be right back!" Kari exclaimed and she sprinted as fast as she could to the building she lived in. _I hope those two get along while I'm gone._

"Listen TK, you better keep off of MY girl. Got that?" Davis said. "I mean, I know she'd never pick _you_ over _me_," Davis said, sneering, "but I want you to BACK OFF!"

TK felt himself getting angry and tried to contain his anger but failed. "Shut up!" he shouted at Davis. "It's not like she's already your girlfriend! And you DON'T deserve her!" Then he added quietly, "Neither of us do."

Davis opened his mouth to comment but then Kari came back. "You guys didn't have to wait!" she exclaimed. "How sweet!"

"TK wanted to leave but I told him that it would be nice to stay and wait for you," Davis said. TK glared and Kari rolled her eyes. She gave TK an I-don't-believe-him look. TK grinned.

"Hey TK! Hey Davis!" Tai called, waving. He was in Matt's car and so was Sora, Mimi, and (of course) Matt.

"Hi you guys!" Kari said.

"Are we late?" Joe, Izzy, Cody, Ken, and Yolei arrived as well.

"You're not late," TK said.

"Let's go!" Mimi exclaimed.

They climbed into Matt's car and drove off to the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys sat outside the bathrooms. They were waiting for the girls to finish changing and come out. Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei came out. Sora was wearing a red one-piece bathing suit. Mimi was wearing a pink bikini and Yolei was wearing a purple one-piece. 

"Where's Kari?" Tai asked.

"Umm…she's still changing," Sora, said, sweatdropping slightly.

"She's STILL changing?" Tai exclaimed, sighing.

"Let's just say her bikini is a little…" Mimi began.

"Tight." Yolei finished.

"I'll go get her," Sora said and she went into the bathroom. 2 minutes later she dragged out an embarrassed Kari.

TK and Davis gaped at her. TK was searching his bag for a tissue because his nose started to bleed and Davis was in some strange, twisted, dream world. (AN: Wonder what he was dreaming about, huh?)

Kari was wearing a silver bikini. Unlike Mimi's, hers was a little more…revealing.

Tai glared at TK and Davis. "What are you two staring at?" he asked. (AN: Going into overprotective mode)

Kari blushed slightly. Then she said, "Let's go! Yolei and Sora, I'll race you to the ocean. You can race if you want to Mimi."

"You're on!" Sora and Yolei exclaimed at the same time. 

"I might as well," Mimi said, sighing.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Kari shouted and the girls started sprinting as fast as they could, leaving the boys.

_Wow, Kari looked so beautiful,_ TK thought. _I hope that one day I can tell her how I feel about her. But what about Davis…_

Davis noticed TK seemed to be in deep thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably about Kari. I hope I can tell her my feelings…not that she probably didn't figure it out yet. But what about TK…_

"Hello? Are you two still on earth?" Ken asked, waving his hand in front of them.

"Huh? What?" the 2 boys said.

"We better catch up to the girls," Izzy said and the boys started running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey there, beautiful."

Kari looked up to see THE most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. And the HOTTEST guy. He had brown hair and green eyes. And a REALLY muscular body.

"I'm Chad. Who are you?" 

"I'm Kari. Nice to meet you Chad," Kari said.

Chad took Kari's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you too, Kari."

Kari blushed and the Mimi, Sora, and Yolei sighed of envy. At that moment, the boys arrived.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?" TK, Davis, and Tai shouted.

"I'm Chad. And you are…"

"I'm Tai, Kari's brother," Tai said.

"Her OLDER, OVERPROTECTIVE, brother who ALWAYS watches out for her," Matt said. Chad got the hint.

"Nice to meet you," Chad said. He turned to TK and Davis. "Are you her brothers too? You seem to be overprotective of her as well."

"We're not her brothers. I'm TK and this is Davis. That's Matt, my older brother, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Sora, and you already met Tai and Kari."

"I'm sure glad I met Kari," Chad said, flashing her a smile. Kari blushed again.

"I have to go. See you around," Chad said and he left. _Very soon you'll see me again…Kari, it was nice meeting you in person._

_Finally, that stupid guy is gone,_ Davis thought. _I hope I get a chance to tell Kari how I feel…before it's too late._

So…now what?" Cody asked.

"Let's go swimming," Joe suggested. 

The group became silent. Then, Davis said, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" and the group raced into the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Digidestined spent the whole day at the beach. They had a picnic and were able to go on a boat. The boat could only carry 2 people at a time. Kari wanted to go but none of the girls wanted to and neither did most of the guys. Davis and TK wanted to go with her but then Tai said that he'd go. And that was that. (AN: Being overprotective again!)

_I haven't had a moment alone with Kari,_ TK thought, disappointed.

"What's wrong little bro?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," TK said.

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're upset," Matt said.

"Fine…it's just that…there's this girl I really like and-"

"Say no more. You're in love with Kari but you're afraid to tell her your feelings and you're afraid that Davis might win her heart," Matt said nonchalantly.

"How did you know!?" TK exclaimed.

"It's SO obvious," Sora said, joining them.

"Sora…you know too?" TK shouted.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I didn't say a word."

"Me neither," Matt said. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Really?" TK asked. _They're right. I will right now._ TK walked up and went over to Kari.

However, neither Matt, Sora, nor TK notice that someone was listening to their conversation. Someone with goggles on his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kari," TK said. 

"Hi TK," Kari said, smiling. She was sitting on the sand and was watching the sunset. _It looks so beautiful…_

TK watched Kari, entranced. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling. A breeze blew her silky hair. _She looks like an angel._

"I have something to tell you," TK said. 

"Yes, TK?" Kari asked.

"I…I…"

"Yes, TK?" Kari asked. _He's never been this nervous around me before. I wonder why he is now._

"I-I love you Kari!" TK exclaimed. He looked up to see Kari's expression.


	2. The Prophecy and the Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never did, never will. So, don't sue!

AnimeAngel: Hi peeps! Hope you like this next chapter of-

Davis: SHE'S MINE!

TK: NO, MINE!

Kari: How could you say that Tai?

Tai: I didn't say anything, honestly!

AnimeAngel: SHUT UP!

(Silence)

AnimeAngel: Umm…enjoy the next chap of "The Angel of Light." *Grumble* They better stop arguing…

NOTE: This story takes place in June.

The Angel of Light 

Chapter Two- The Prophecy and the Disappearance

Kari looked shocked. And confused. "TK…I don't know what to say," Kari said. _How do I feel about him? Do I feel the same? I'm so confused!_

TK looked disappointed. Then, he noticed Kari's confused look. _I have to be understanding. She needs some time to think._ "Think about it for a while." Then, he walked away.

Kari looked out at the ocean. _I don't know how I feel! I have feelings for him but…did I just say I have FEELINGS for him? But are those feelings love? Or are they just feelings of friendship? But love can develop from friendship. And if it was love, what type of love? Love, like for a brother or love for a lover? Or it could be love but as friendship. Argh, I'm so confused! What am I going to do?_

Davis came out of his hiding spot. _I have to tell her now. Or else I might lose her._

"Kari," Davis said softly.

"Hi Davis. I didn't see you," Kari said.

"I was hiding. I have something to tell you too," Davis said.

"Okay…wait, what do you mean too? You heard what TK told me, didn't you? How could you spy on us? That's so-"

Davis put his finger on her lips. "I already knew. That's why TK and I are rivals."

_Rivals?_ Kari wondered.

"Rivals for your love," Davis whispered into her ear. 

Kari was shocked. _Davis loves me too? I always had a feeling but really…love? I thought he just had a silly crush on me. What am I going to do?_

"Take your time deciding," Davis said. "Don't rush. You don't want to make a decision you're going to regret." Then, he walked away as well.

Kari sighed again and laid on the ground. _Who am I going to choose? I don't want to hurt either of them. I think I have feelings for both of them. But what are the feelings?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK ran as fast as he could. _I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot!_ He stopped running and sat down on a bench. _But if I didn't tell her, I might lose her to someone else…like Davis._ TK shuddered at the thought of Kari being with Davis.

"Hey there bro."

"Oh…hey Matt," TK said quietly.

"Did you tell her?" Matt sat next to TK.

"Yeah…"

"What'd she say?"

"She said didn't know what to say. So I told her to think about it," TK replied.

"Don't worry about it TK," Matt said. "She has to sort out her feelings first. She'll tell you eventually. You just have to be patient and wait."

TK sighed. "I know."

"Let's go back to the others. We have to leave now," Matt said and he and TK went back to the others.

A figure appeared in the air. He was wearing all black. _Hmm…those two idiots love Kari, huh? Well, too bad boys…the Angel of Light is MINE. And once her true power is revealed…I'll use it to take over the world!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye Kari! Bye Tai!" everyone in Matt's car shouted. Kari and Tai were the first ones to be dropped back at their house.

"Bye!" Tai said, grinning and waving.

"Bye," Kari said softly. She waved a little and went into their apartment building.

She ran up to the Kamiya apartment and went inside. Then, she headed straight to her room.

Gatomon was sitting on Kari's bed. "Hi Kari!"

"Hi Gatomon," Kari said. She flopped onto her bed. _Who am I going to choose? Davis or TK, Davis or TK, Davis or TK…hmm…_

"Are you okay Kari?" Gatomon asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Kari said, giving a small smile. "Just tired, I guess."

"Okay…" Gatomon looked suspicious and worried but decided to let the subject drop. Then, she fell asleep.

_TK is so cute and kind-hearted,_ Kari thought. _And we've been through a lot together. But Davis is also a very sweet guy and cute too. And I know both of them would always be there to help me if I'm in trouble. Who to choose, who to choose?_

She closed her eyes and pictured both of them. Then, she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Kari got sick and had to stay in bed. 

"Hello?" Tai picked up the phone.

"Hi Tai, it's Cody. Is Kari there?"

"No, sorry Cody. Kari's sick. Why?" Tai asked.

"I got an e-mail from someone. I think it has a prophecy on it or something. I know that Davis and TK got the same e-mail. I wanted to know if Kari got one and if we could have a meeting at your place. But since she's sick…"

"Come on over," Tai said. "Kari's in bed but we can still discuss it here. I'll call everyone else."

"Thanks Tai. Bye."

"Bye Cody." Tai hung up the phone and called all of the Digidestined, including the old ones.

"I'll be right over!" TK, who was the last one Tai called, said. 

"Okay, bye." Tai hung up the phone again and went to get some snacks and drinks.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived.

"What does the e-mail say?" Tai asked Cody.

Cody showed everyone the printout of the prophecy. It said:

"The Sun will set on the 15th and the Demon of Darkness will take the Angel of Light. The Angel of Light will then become the Angel of Darkness. Only the love of the Angel's soul mate can rescue the Angel of Light from the darkness. The world will be covered in darkness unless the Angel of Light discovers her true power and defeats the demon."

"The Angel of Light? Who's that?" Sora wondered.

"That's what I've been thinking," Cody said.

"I'll check if Kari got the e-mail," Tai said. He went on Kari's e-mail account. "She got it too!" Tai said. Then he noticed another e-mail. "What's this?" he asked, frowning.

"What?" Mimi looked at the e-mail. The subject was: "I'm coming…"

Tai opened the e-mail and everyone crowded around the computer to read it.

"Dear Kari,

I'm coming for you. No matter where you go, I'll find you. I will destroy your fellow Digidestined unless you become my queen. Otherwise, I'll have to force you to. You better enjoy your life while you can, dearest Kari. Because it's going to change VERY soon. Until the 15th, my dear Angel. I can't wait to see you again."

TK and Davis felt their blood boiling. _Who is this guy?_ They both thought.

"Wait a sec," Izzy said. "This guy called Kari an "angel." And he said, "until the 15th." Don't you get what that means?"

No one said anything.

Izzy groaned. "It means that KARI is the ANGEL of LIGHT who will be TAKEN by the DEMON of DARKNESS!"

The room was quiet for 5 seconds.

"You mean this psycho is after my sister? And she's going to be kidnapped on the 15th?" Tai shouted.

"Umm…yes?" Izzy said nervously.

"It makes sense though. Kari does have the Crest of Light," Joe said.

"We should watch her 24/7. Tai, you can have the night shifts since you live here," Matt said.

"Right! I won't let anything take my sister away!" Tai said.

"TK and Davis, you're responsible for her during school," Matt said.

"Okay," TK and Davis said, glaring at each other.

_Oy,_ Matt thought. "The rest of us will watch her whenever we get a chance. Make sure she never walks home alone. This guy could take her then."

"I don't think we should tell Kari, though. I mean, that would most likely freak her out and she'll be worried about herself and us," Ken said.

"But wouldn't she get upset if we didn't?" TK said.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves for now," Joe said. "If she gets upset, we'll blame it on Tai."

"Oh, thanks!" Tai said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny everyone?"

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed. "You should be in bed! Why did Gatomon let you out?"

"Tai," Kari said, "I needed to go to the bathroom. After I did, I heard everyone talking so I came in. What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

"Umm…"

"You see…"

"We wanted to say hi and feel better to you but Tai said you were asleep still. So, we just stayed and talked," Sora lied. Everyone except for Kari sent Sora a grateful look.

"Okay…" Kari said, unconvinced. She started coughing again. "See you *cough* all later," Kari said and she walked back into her room.

"Phew," Yolei said. "That was close."

"Yeah, but I feel bad for not telling her," TK said.

"Do you want to worry her?" Davis asked.

"No…but-"

"Remember, if Kari finds out, it's Tai's fault," Matt said.

"Yeah, it's my fault. Hey, wait a second!" Everyone laughed at Tai.

Davis looked out the window. _No matter what, I won't let anyone hurt you Kari. I'll protect you with my life._

TK sighed. _I hope everything turns out okay. Kari, I will make sure you stay alive. Even if I have to die in the process._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari frowned as she climbed back into bed. Gatomon was on one of her pillows. _I wonder what they were talking about? I know they didn't come here to tell me to feel better. Especially if ALL of them are here. They must be talking about some news about the Digital World. But why wouldn't they tell me? Unless it had to do with me…_ She climbed out of bed and opened her door quietly. She tiptoed to the living room where the others were. She listened to their conversation.

"I wonder why this guy wants Kari, though," Mimi said. "I mean, what did she ever do to him?"

"Mimi, this guy wants Kari for her power and for…her. I wonder what her true power is like?" Joe wondered.

"How does this guy know Kari, though? I mean, he wrote, "I can't wait to see you again." That means they've already met. Has Kari ever seemed afraid or worried at home?" Izzy asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure she hasn't," Tai confirmed. 

"I never knew that there was someone known as the Angel of Light," Ken commented.

"If you ask me, that perfectly describes Kari. She's an angel and she has the crest and digimental of light," Davis said.

"But it's freaky…someone might kidnap Kari on the 15th…which is only a few days away…"

Kari leaned against the wall. _Some guy is after me? I wonder why? What does he want from me?_ She felt herself getting more and more scared. _What if he gets me? Or even worse…what if he hurts any of my friends? What if they try to protect me and get killed in the process? I have to leave here before they get hurt because of me!_ Kari went back into her room.

"Gatomon, wake up," she whispered.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kari…KARI!?!? What are you doing up? You're sick!" Gatomon scolded.

Kari shushed her. "SHH!" She told Gatomon everything. 

"Some guy's after you? Creepy," Gatomon said. Then she bent down her head in shame and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay. But I need to leave here," Kari said.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," Kari said. 

"Well," Gatomon said, "I don't approve of it but it's not like you're going to listen to me. So, I'll come with you."

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Sure! That's what friends are for! Especially if it's a Digimon and its partner!" Gatomon said.

Kari smiled and started packing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, we have to go now probably. Our parents might get worried," TK said.

"Okay," Tai said.

"Could we say bye to Kari?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Tai led the Digidestined to Kari's room. "Kari? Can we come in?" No answer. "Kari? Are you awake?" No answer again. "Gatomon, are _you_ awake?" Nothing. Tai opened the door quietly. "Kari?" he whispered. He looked around the room and at Kari's bed. It was empty. "Kari's gone!"

"What?" Davis and TK exclaimed. The Digidestined rushed into Kari's room. 

"Do you think that guy came and took her? But it's not the 15th! Today's the 13th!" Yolei said.

"Here's a note!" Joe read it aloud:

"Dear Tai, TK, Davis, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Joe, Cody, Matt, Izzy, and Ken,

I have to leave here. I heard what you guys said about someone coming after me on the 15th. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I'd rather be kidnapped and killed. Please understand. 

You don't have to worry too much about me. Gatomon is with me and she'll protect me. As for my fever…it'll go away soon and I have some money. I could buy some medicine. 

Goodbye my friends.

-Kari"

"Damn!" Tai shouted. 

"K-Kari!" TK cried out. _She's out there all alone…even with Gatomon they can't defeat this enemy by themselves. Why did you leave Kari?_


	3. Never Let You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. So don't sue me...kay?

**AnimeAngel:** Happy Lunar New Year!

Angel of Light

By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Three: Never Let You Go

"Kari, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gatomon asked. "I mean, everyone is going to be so worried." She and Kari were walking in a dark alley. _I'm getting goosebumps just staying in this place,_ Gatomon thought. _This is definitely not a place for us to be...especially with Kari in her current condition._

"I would rather have them worry about me than them getting hurt," Kari said. _At least I don't have to make a decision and hurt TK or Davis's feelings…but still, I wish I was back home. NO, this is for the best…I think. It has to...I would kill myself if they got hurt because of me. _She started coughing again non-stop. _I feel so dizzy..._ Suddenly, she fell to her knees.

"Oh no! Kari!" Gatomon shouted.

"Gatomon…" Kari whispered as she fell back and her head met the cold floor. She struggled to stay conscious but it took ever bit of her energy. She weakly opened one eye.

_Gatomon...minna...gomen nasai..._ Her world started to become black and the last thing she saw was Gatomon's worried face surrounding by dark shadows.

----------

"KARI!"

"KARI, ARE YOU AROUND HERE?"

"KARI, PLEASE ANSWER US!"

TK and Patamon searched in alley. "Kari?" TK called out. "Gatomon?"

"They're not here," Patamon said sadly.

"Don't give up hope Patamon! I'm sure we'll find them!" TK said, determined. Patamon nodded._ I won't lose hope,_ TK thought.

"Kari!" Davis shouted. No answer. _Kari…I hope you're all right._

Tai, on the other hand, was going crazy. "KARI! WHERE ARE YOU, KARI?"

"Darn it!" Matt shouted. "KARI, GATOMON, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Hey you guys, I called all of our parents. They haven't seen Kari either but they said we could keep searching for her and spend the night at your house. Is that okay?" Izzy asked Tai.

"Sure. Luckily, my parents are out for the weekend. Otherwise, they'd be frantic." Tai chuckled slightly, the closest thing to laughter that he had done all night. "Mom would call the national guard..."

_I hope you're all right Kari._ Yolei checked her watch. It was 10:30. _We have to find her by the 15th. Otherwise, the world might be doomed._

"Hey, you guys! Look what I found!" Cody shouted. He held up a camera.

"That's Kari's!" Mimi exclaimed. Indeed it was Kari's camera, however it was now slightly broken and scratched.

"We're getting closer," Joe said.

Sora looked into a dark alleyway. She slightly shuddered. _It's so dark…it gives me the creeps._ That's when she noticed a gang of boys surrounding a figure on the ground. By the looks of it, the person was unconscious.

"Hey you guys!" Sora called. "Leave that person alone!"

"What's it to you, babe?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah, how 'bouts you come with us huh? We'll treat you good," another said.

The gang started coming towards Sora when the other Digidestined came behind Sora.

"What, you brought reinforcements? Big whoop," the leader of the gang said. Although it was apparent that he was slightly nervous.

"Uh boss, we're outnumbered. Let's retreat."

The leader glared. "Never! Let's get them!"

The guys took out some weapons and started towards the Digidestined.

Tai glared and glanced at the other DD boys. "You guys ready?"

"U-Um..." Izzy and Joe had similar expressions on their faces; fear.

"I'm a computer guy, I can't fight!"

"Did I mention that I sometimes pass out when I see fights? More like bloody fights?"

"Be a man Joe! You too Izzy!" Yolei snapped.

"Umm..." The 2 boys were speechless when suddenly, a voice came to their rescue.

"Lightning Claw!"

The guys' weapons suddenly fell onto the ground. "What the…?"

Gatomon jumped in front of the Digidestined.

"Gatomon!" Davis exclaimed. "We found you...or you found us...or something like that!" 

_If Gatomon's here, then could that figure be…_ "Kari!" Sora shouted and she ran to the girl on the ground.

"Wh-what is that? Some sort of cat?" 

"Whatever it is, I'm out of here. I swear I heard it talking and when it comes to talking cats that attack, I'm ought of here!" All the gang members ran off except the leader.

"Wait a sec! It's just a stupid cat! Come back here you cowards!" he shouted. "Fine, I'll take them on myself," he muttered.

"You sure about that? After all, I'm one tough digi-kitty." Gatomon smirked. "Lightning Claw!" The attack ripped the leader's jacket and made him slightly bleed.

"T-t-that cat t-talked! What kind of cat is it? It really attacks!" the leader stammered. Then he ran off. "I want my MOMMY!"

Gatomon smiled, quite proud. "I didn't hurt him that bad, I only made sure he learned his lesson."

"Thanks Gatomon," TK said. Then, everyone's attention shifted to their unconscious friend. "Kari!"

_Minna...?_ Kari heard the worried voices of all the DD, echoing through her head._They shouldn't be here...why are they here..._ She fought and finally, managed to open an eye. "H-Hi everyone," she whispered weakly.

"Kari, why'd you leave? You know you're sick," Tai scolded. "You made us all so worried!"

"I didn't want to be trouble," Kari said.

"You're not trouble at all Kari," Davis protested.

"Please Kari, don't do that ever again," TK said, taking Kari's hands into his. Davis shot him a slight look of jealousy but due to the current situation, no arguements were started.

Kari smiled slightly. _They all care for me...I'm so lucky to have such great friends...and to have 2 great guys like me. But I'm afraid...that that will cause them pain in the future... _She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the sleep to consume her.

Mimi smiled softly. Kari was like a sister to her, so sweet and somewhat innocent. She put a hand on TK's shoulder. _The poor boy...he's absolutely pale,_ she thought sympathetically. She glanced at Davis; he didn't look any better. _I wonder what path Kari will choose for herself..._ She almost giggled. _Lucky girl, having too guys fighting for her._ Then, Mimi frowned. _But first thing's first...we have to make sure she lives to choose one. Tomorrow's going to be a long day...and the 15th's the day after tomorrow. Are we ready for this?_

----------

Kari eye's fluttered. She kept her eyes closed though she awakened from her sleep.

_The warmth of the sun's rays..._she thought. _I wonder if I'll feel it's warmth for much longer..._

_Don't think that Kari,_ she scolded herself. _Be positive...if anything, hopefully the others will be fine._

She got dressed and went downstairs. She gasped.

"Ohayoo minna-chan!," Kari exclaimed. "What are you all doing here?" In the living room, all the DD, old and new, were talking and watching T.V. By the looks of it, they had all spent the night. She sat down on the couch next to TK.

_They must've discussed things while I was asleep,_ Kari thought, slightly embarassed. _I should've stayed awake to help..._

"We're here to protect you!" Davis declared, a wide grin on his face.

"To…protect me?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, from whatever's after you," Yolei said. "I mean, we're not giving up without a fight!"

"Don't worry Kari, we won't let anyone get you," Sora said, smiling at the younger girl.

"That's right! We're the Digidestined! YEAH!" Yolei raised her fist.

Tai sweatdropped but hugged his younger sister. "They'll have to get through me first before they get to you," he said firmly. "No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it!"

Kari smiled. "I don't deserve such great friends!"

Ken rolled his eyes and said, "Don't go acting like how I used to be, always saying that. We're your friends, and we won't let anything bad happen to you!"

Tears welled up in Kari's eyes and she wiped them quickly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"All right," Davis said, stretching. "I'm getting tired of all this mushy stuff! Let's go kick some butt!" He walked out of the door.

"Umm…Davis?" TK said.

"What TS?" Davis poked his head back inside and glared at the boy.

"Where are you going?" TK asked.

"To the enemy, DUH!" Davis sneered.

"Well, I hate to say this but…we have no idea where the enemy is, remember?"

Davis looked confused for a second and then said, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Kari giggled. _Davis is a sweet guy, despite his stupidity._ She frowned. _I'm still worried about what's going to happen, though._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who's hand it was and saw TK's smiling face.

"Don't worry Kari," TK said softly. "They'd have to kill me first before they get to you."

Kari blushed and was touched. _TK is such a great guy. It's going to be so hard to choose between him and Davis._

"Kari? Are you okay?" Joe asked. 

"I'm fine," Kari said, snapping out of daze. She smiled at the older boy. _Joe is so nice. He's like an extra older brother._ She looked around at all the Digidestined. _They're all so kind. I feel like all of them are like family to me. Mimi, Sora, and Yolei are like sisters to me. All of them have always been there for me._

"So...who's hungry?" Tai asked. Everyone's hands went up. He sweatdropped. "Okay...I'll guess I'll go cook something in the kitchen." He left and started going towards the kitchen when Mim and Sora stood up. "There's no way we're letting Tai handle the cooking...especially by himself. Let's go Yolei! Some of you guys too!" Sora said, glancing at the boys.

"Umm...I can't cook," Davis said.

"So come with us...at least you can help!" Yolei said, frustrated. "If you can..."

"I can help!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it!"

"Alright!" And the 2 stomped into the kitchen, shooting death glares.

TK sweatdropped. "TK," Sora whispered to him. "You stay here with Kari. I think you two need some time alone." She winked at him and she and the rest of the DD left for the kitchen as well.

Kari shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _I've never felt this way around TK before...now that he told me about how he truly feels, I almost feel...embarassed around him._

TK watched Kari. _I wonder how she's feeling right now..._ he thought. _Can she ever return my feelings?_

-----Kari's Point of View-----

"So TK...how are things?" I asked, trying to attempt some sort of converstaion.

TK smiled at me with those kind eyes of his. I blushed, slightly embarassed. I felt strange ever since he told me how he felt. And since then, I started noticing things I never noticed before.

I never realized how cute he's become. Those gentle blue eyes, that warm smile...whenever he smiles at me now, I feel this warm feeling in my haeart. But is it love? How could it be if I never felt it until _after_ he told me his feelings?

"Kari..." I looked up at him shyly. "Yes TK?"

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Please...don't run away like that ever again!"

I looked down. So...he knew. He knew that I would probably run away again, so that nothing would happen to them. "What makes you think that?"

TK moved closer to me. I felt my face heating up. "Kari," he whispered. "I know you too well. I know that you'd do anything to keep us safe. But please...don't. We want to help you...we will help you. Because we're you friends and we'll fight this until the very end."

I felt the tears coming back. "T-TK..." I choked out.

TK said nothing but embraced me in a hug. I cried, my face on his shoulder. All my emotinos from the past two days pouring out like rain from the clouds.

"Don't worry Kari," he whispered softly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never let you go..."

_"Never let you go..."_ Those words echoed in my head. I was about to say something when he continued.

"...Unless you want to."

"Of course I wouldn't want to be taken away TK," I said, raising my head and looking at him. "Don't be silly."

But he made no comment. In his eyes, there was an emotion indiciating a deeper meaning to his words.

And then I realized it...he was willing to let me go if I wanted.

"TK..."

He hushed me. "Just cry..." he said. "Cry all your tears out until there's none left."

And that's what I did.

----------

**AnimeAngel: **So, how was it?

**Davis:** AHH! THERE'S A TAKARI MOMENT!

**AnimeAngel:** Shuttup you! I don't know what the romance is gonna be yet! But if you keep bothering me...*evil glare*

**Davis:** Uh-oh...sounds like she's got an evil plan...gotta go!" *dashes out of the room*

**AnimeAngel:** Well...I pysched him out. *smile* Anyone, don't forget to **READ AND REVEIW** and to all those that celebrate it, **HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR! **(HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! BUT THIS ISN'T JUST CHINESE NEW YEAR SO...Y'KNOW...BUT I CELEBRATE CHINESE NEW YEAR!)


End file.
